Wear My Ring Around Your Neck
by Queen of Derp
Summary: No one aboard the Argo II understood the ring. It hung off a simple silver chain, which was tucked into Percy's shirt 24/7. When they would prepare for a fight, Percy rubbed the ring between his fingers, kiss it, then tuck it safely back into his shirt. THIS IS NOT PERCABETH! HARMLESS PERCY X OC FLUFF AHEAD :)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, because I am obviously not Uncle Rick. However, I do own Darcy and the plot, so I will kill you if you steal this. **

**~Queen of Derp**

**PS- Sorry, this is NOT percabeth. It's Parcy! (Percy x Darcy (my OC)) **

**PPS- You should listen to "Wear My Ring Around Your Neck" by Elvis while reading this XD**

* * *

No one aboard the Argo II understood the ring. It hung off a simple silver chain, which was tucked into Percy's shirt 24/7. When they would prepare for a fight, Percy rubbed the ring between his fingers, kissed it, then tucked it safely back into his shirt.

They had learned not to mess with it though. Once, Leo had dared Jason to take it off Percy while he was asleep. The others stood back and watched as Percy immediately woke up and break Jason's hand. Another time, while they were hugging, Annabeth sneakily reached behind Percy and unclasped the necklace. He shook out of her grip, glared, and left, ring in hand.

It wasn't until the Giant War was over that they learned the significance of the ring.

* * *

Percy looked around. The monsters were gone, his friends were okay. Percy though, not so much. He felt light-headed as his knees started to wobble, and oh did that monster dust look so comfortable. Percy didn't remember collapsing, but he was suddenly in a painful embrace with the ground.

"Percy?" He recognized Annabeth's voice. He could hear the group approaching him. "Percy, are you okay?"

"M' kay" Percy slowly lifted himself up, hoping no one noticed how bad his arms were shaking. They did.

Jason immediately helped Percy up, pulling the boy's arm around his shoulder and grabbing his waist.

"Come on, we need to get you back on the ship."

Percy almost nodded, before realizing he was missing something. Everyone watched as he went bug-eyed and patted around his neck for the necklace. Sometime during the fight, it must've fallen off.

"No." Percy demanded, wiggling out of Jason's grip. He stumbled a little, but managed to stay on his feet.

"Perce, it's just a silly ring. You don't-" Annabeth shut up as Percy growled at her.

"I have to find it."

They didn't try to argue as Percy started searching through the piles of dust. He could feel his energy slowly diminishing as he went into a panic. The others gave in and started searching to, not wanting to get on Percy's bad side.

After a while, Leo managed to find it. "Perce, I got it!" He screamed.

Despite his wobbly legs, Percy raced over and took the necklace, He thanked Leo multiple times as Percy expertly clasped it back around his neck. Leo arched an eyebrow as Percy cautiously tucked it back into his shirt. Then his vision went black as Percy felt himself falling forward. The last thing he heard were Leo's screams of 'What the fuck?!'

* * *

Hedge checked out Percy once they got back on the ship.

"He's just worn out. Give it a couple of days, he'll be back to normal in no time. But, uh...I suggest stopping by this address before going back to camp."

Hedge handed Jason a small slip of paper, and the group gathered around to read it.

"Think we should stop by?" Leo questioned. Jason nodded.

"Yeah. Coach Hedge looked serious..."

Leo nodded before running towards the engine room to plot their course. Annabeth looked down at the sleeping form of Percy. She assumed whoever lived at the address had something to do with the ring.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Percy sleepily asked as Annabeth threw clean clothes at him.

"It's a surprise," Percy pouted. "Just change Perce."

Once Percy changed, the seven set out among the streets of Manhattan. Leo guided them towards the address, having memorized the route. Once they reached the door though, Percy took over and fished a key from his pocket. The confusedly watched as he opened the door and stepped inside. A smile graced his face. They made their way through a small hallway into a living room. Percy held them in the doorway, pressing a finger to his lips and jerking his head inside the room.

They saw a girl with pastel purple hair pacing, decked out only in an overly large button up. Then they noticed a small chain hanging from her neck. On it hung a small ring, which looked exactly like-

"Percy!" They looked to see the girl crushing Percy in a hug.

To their surprise, Percy hugged back. Even more to their surprise, Percy took it very well when they girl pulled away and bitch slapped him.

"Where have you been?! Do you know how worried I was? I though I lost you..." A tear slipped down the girls cheek

Percy lightly put his hand underneath her chin and lifted her lips to his. The others awkwardly looked away, giving the couple their privacy. When they pulled apart, the girl's hand lightly took the ring into her fingers.

They expected Percy to pull away, glare, then leave. Instead, he took the ring around her neck and lightly kissed it. The girl giggled, following Percy's example.

* * *

Now they understood. They no longer would curiously stare at the ring, for the had learned what it meant. Percy wore it, for it symbolized his good luck charm. But he also wore it just to keep the girl he loved close to his heart.


End file.
